In view of the potential for inadvertent infection of healthcare workers with blood born pathogens such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and hepatitis B. There exists an ongoing motivation to provide safety devices and apparatus for preventing healthcare workers from incurring inadvertent needle trauma when handling used hypodermic needles.
Examples of devices and apparatus which have heretofore been known for preventing inadvertent trauma by hypodermic needles (e.g., intravenous needles) and the like, include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,312; 5,120,317 and 5,273,540.
Although many of the heretofore proposed needle safety devices and apparatus do effectively prevent or deter inadvertent needle trauma, none of these prior devices or apparatus are universally usable in connection with all types of hypodermic needles, in all applicable clinical situations. Accordingly, there remains a need for the development of additional safety devices and/or apparatus for preventing or deterring inadvertent needle sticks, especially when handling used hypodermic needles.